


Control

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berserker Thor, Dom/sub, Intersex Loki, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sent from Jotunheim on a diplomatic endeavor to Asgard. He is scared of Asgard, because it has very strict laws about doms and subs while Jotunheim has always been egalitarian. Everything in Asgard is not what it seems though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on my mind for a while and finally sat down to write it. I hope everyone likes it.

Loki stepped off the Bifrost and took a huge breath. Asgard’s golden Bifrost Chamber was as lovely as Loki had always heard, and the gatekeeper just as frightening.

But then Loki’s eyes fell on Asgard’s new King. And he smiled.

Thor Odinson was a sight to behold. Just as golden as his realm, he stood a handspan and a half taller than Loki, and his smile was breathtaking. He was a massive man, he could only be a dom. There was no other way, someone like him couldn’t be anything else.

And yet, Thor Odinson was willing to meet with Loki to discuss a treaty with Jotunheim.

A treaty with Jotunheim’s new King, Byleistr. A sub.

Loki had read through a bit of Asgard’s laws regarding subs and his stomach had almost turned itself inside out. How could these _barbaric_ Aesir think that they were superior to the Jotnar?

The Aesir believed that subs needed to be bonded for their safety. In fact, they liked to practice bonding children. And un bonded subs were not allowed to hold paying jobs and couldn’t represent themselves in court. They could not inherit, they could not live on their own, and if a dom asked to bond with them and they were un bonded they couldn’t reject them. If a dom raped a sub it wasn’t considered rape and would often result in the sub being forced into a bond they didn’t want. Truly horrific.

No matter how Loki and Byleistr had quarreled over the years, Loki would never allow his older sub brother to step foot in this country. Not when their laws were so vicious to subs.

In Jotunheim no one is ashamed to be a sub or a dom. Both are secure enough in their own skin and one doesn’t need to subdue the other.

Loki had known he was a dom since he was very young. And never had he looked down on subs.

The only real difference between them, was that subs were often ruled extremely by their emotions. Which is not a bad thing, passion is a wonderful thing to observe. And subs just need a little direction from their dom. someone to offer guidance, or even just their own opinion or advice.

Loki had met subs who were content to remain entirely complacent their entire life and allow their dom to take care of them, and he had also met subs with a fire in their heart who didn’t want to take orders from anyone ever, except maybe their dom.

And as a dom, Loki liked to feel needed. He liked knowing that his advice was useful to Byleistr. He liked knowing that he was helpful to his sub brother and their sub friends.

And Loki had a bit of a protective streak. No matter how idiotic and impulsive Byleistr could be, Loki would never let anyone hurt him.

It was likely that Thor Odinson would look down on Byleistr. No doubt he had scoffed when he heard that Laufey had given Jotunheim’s throne to his submissive son.

Loki hadn’t known what their Father was thinking. But he knew that he didn’t want to be King. And after Helblindi and Farbauti had both died it was likely Laufey had been too distraught to do anything other than just hand the throne over to Byleistr and die.

Thor extended his hand to Loki to shake. “Prince Loki.” Thor said warmly.

“King Thor.” Loki said as he shook. It was a sign of greeting between equals. _No doubt the Aesir wretch would treat Byleistr as less than a being._

“I welcome you to my realm.” Thor said as he led Loki over to the door and gestured to Asgard. “All of Asgard is honored to have you.”

“It is an honor to be here.” Loki said with a grin. “I imagine I’ll be the first Frost Giant many of these Aesir have seen.”

Thor’s blue eyes raked over Loki’s mostly nude form. “None of them have seen a Frost Giant like you.” He said with a smile.

Thor scratched the back of his neck and looked down at their feet. And then grew distracted by the black of Loki’s toenails. Loki let him stare.

“My Grandmother was a Frost Giant.” Thor said quietly. “Have you heard of Bestla?”

“I know of Bestla.” Loki said. “You don’t take too much after her.”

“No. I look like my Mother.” Thor admitted.

A woman strolled up to them. Her hair tied back in a serious knot. “Thor. You should take the envoy to his rooms. The peace talks will happen tomorrow.”

Thor blinked before looking up at Loki. “My apologies Loki, where are my manners? You must be tired. Come, I shall show you your rooms. You are my honored guest.”

Thor extended his arm for Loki to take. It was a gesture a dom would do for a sub, but for some reason it didn’t feel like that.

Loki wrapped his arm around Thor’s, marveling at how small and blue his arm looked compared to Thor’s muscles.

“There’s going to be a feast tonight.” Thor said once they were both on the backs of horses. Loki’s horse appeared trained to stay next to Thor’s steed. “I don’t know much about Jotunn cuisine, so I didn’t know what to tell the cooks.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. What strange behavior. Asking about Loki’s food preferences, getting easily distracted. Interesting.

“I’m sure whatever they serve I can eat.” Loki said evenly.

Once they were in the palace they dismounted and Thor led Loki personally through the halls.

Once they had reached Loki’s door Thor opened it but stayed awkwardly outside the room when Loki went in. The rooms were huge and extravagant, Asgard had wasted no luxury on the Jotunn ambassador.

“I hope you like your rooms. And if anything is not to your liking, please tell my staff. They will fix it immediately.” Thor said.

Loki turned. Thor was waiting outside. How polite.

“Do come in. I want to talk to you without all the pomp and glitter.” Loki crossed his arms.

And Thor did as he was told. Walking into the room.

“I wanted to thank you for meeting with me.” Loki said when they were alone. “I know that your people have had their misgivings about my people. So thank you for giving me a chance.”

Thor’s face brightened and he reached a hand out, like he wanted to touch Loki. But immediately stopped himself.

“I have to thank you.” Thor said with a sparkle in his eye. He was gorgeous. “I’ve always felt like my Father’s biggest failure was not fixing the vast problems between my people and yours. I did not want to make the same mistake. Asgard and Jotunheim were not always enemies, and I would like us to be friends.”

Loki reached his hand out. A silent invitation for Thor to take it. Thor did. Holding Loki’s delicate hand gently between both of his huge hands.

“I will not let any harm befall you while you are here. And I plan to treat your brother as my equal.” Thor said quietly.

Loki knew instantly that this was a secret. Thor didn’t want the Asgardians to know that he wanted the Jotunn King as an equal. They thought that Thor should look down on Byleistr because he was a sub, but if what Thor was saying between the lines was true then Thor didn’t follow that philosophy.

This trip to Asgard would be interesting indeed.


End file.
